During the bulk manufacture of an integrated circuit (IC), a plurality of IC dies are formed on a semiconductor substrate. The IC dies are then separated and packaged. One process for packaging an IC die is a chip-scale packaging (CSP) process. A CSP process may be, for example, a packaging process that packages a single IC die in a direct surface mountable package that is between about 1.0-1.2 times a die area of the IC die.